


Catalyst

by AgenderKenma (Kanashimi_Rin)



Series: Getting Together [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kenma, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kenma gives 0 fucks about your gender roles, Kozume Kenma in a Skirt, Kuroo can't handle Kenma's beauty, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/AgenderKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma wears a skirt and Kuroo is not at all prepared for that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

Kenma was wearing a skirt. Kenma was standing in front of the whole Nekoma team, late for practise, in a skirt that twirled everytime Kenma so much as shifted slightly. Kuroo could see Kenma's beautiful legs and yes he has seen them before during practise, he has seen Kenma _naked_ multiple times but for some reason the pink pleated skirt made Kuroo's brain short circuit. 

"What?" asked Kenma, poor innocent Kenma, without lifting gaze from the PSP. Kuroo wanted to answer. He wanted to say something, anything, but no matter how many times he swallowed his throat remain dry and unable to produce a sound.

"Ah Kenma," Yaku, bless his motherly soul, was the first to come to his senses. "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"It's too hot for shorts. Also the skirt is cute."

Cute? The skirt was cute? The skirt was sin. Pure and utter sin. This is what Kuroo's brain would have concluded had his braincells not stopped working when he saw Kenma in a skirt.

"But it's girl clothing!" No sooner had Lev's words left his mouth that he was greeted by the rare sight of Kenma's sizzling glare.

"Clothes don't have gender," snapped Kenma uncharacteristically, or so the Nekoma team thought. Kuroo knew how weirdly angry Kenma got on the topic of gender roles. "And neither do I for that matter."

Kuroo had know that. Of course he had. He had been the one who had stood right beside Kenma as they tried to explore their gender identity and he had beaten up everybody who had dared make fun of them. Kuroo had seen Kenma in make up and in 'women's clothing' but he had never seen them in something like a skirt or a dress. Much less in a skirt AND eyeliner. He didn't know how to deal with Kenma's beauty right now.

"Will you join the game?" Kuroo finally managed to wheeze out, putting an end to Kenma's silent fury and death glare. Kenma's eyes bore into Kuroo's and the boy found himself unable to look away from the piercing cat-like eyes that stared unwavering at him. He swallowed thickly and Kenma noticed immediately the bobbing of his Adam's apple. The corner of their mouth curved oh-so-slightly upwards. They were smiling but it was a smile only Kuroo noticed. That didn't help his situation at all.

"It's summer. It's not even official practise. I only came because there was a Jigglypuff." Their voice seemed bored, completely void of interest, as they waved their phone to demonstrate that there was indeed a Jigglypuff nearby. Kuroo was not fooled; he could clearly see the amusement in those piearcing eyes as the wind ruffled Kenma's skirt slightly, exposing more skin.

"Oh come on Kenma-senpai toss me for a bit." Lev yelled excitedly and Kuroo saw Kenma cringe, a muscle in their nose twitching slightly expressing annoyance.

"I should really go. I have to help my mother sort some flowers. Oh, and Kuroo-" Kenma made a sharp movement towards their friend, making the skirt fly up for a second-" drink more water. You look incredibly thirsty."

'I would rather have you instead' the thought cut through the silence in Kuroo's mind. The realisation hit him like a truck.

Later, when he and Kenma was sitting in the park away from people, Kuroo found out he didn't mind the way his heart swelled with joy everytime he looked at Kenma's peaceful visage. The same Kenma that was now sitting with his back leaning against Kuroo's chest as he helped them remove flower petals from their hair.

"Flowers suit you" he mumbled, his face flushing instantly. "They make you look even prettier."

Kenma's fingers curled against Kuroo's wrist and softly pried it away from their hair. He though he had said something wrong but Kenma just turned around so that they were now face-to-face. The eye-liner increased the vibrancy of Kenma's eyes and the way their hair looked covered in petals and illuminated by the now-setting sun made Kuroo's heart flutter with want.

"I was beginning to wonder what to do to make you notice me romantically. Seems the skirt really helped."

"It suits you." Kuroo whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist. "I want to kiss you."

"Kiss me then."

That night, both of them fell asleep with a smile on their faces and lips burning from the kisses they shared.


End file.
